An SPK Christmas
by january sunshine
Summary: FINISHED BY CHRISTMAS. 92 Spoiler. It's Christmas time 2009, and Near wants a guest over to headquarters to spend Christmas with him... and Near gets what he wants... Rester's a bit confused, Matt's being forced into it, and Mello's being forced to act!
1. Plans

**An SPK Christmas**

CONTAINS SPOILERS OF UNRELEASED-IN-AMERICA CHAPTERS, NAMELY 92 While busy on the Kira case, Near finds that he has some waiting time in Japan and ends up getting Mello a present, and waiting for him to come receive it.

THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS BETWEEN CHAPTERS 92 SPECIFICALLY.

I don't remember the specific chapters they were mentioned in, but in one of the chapters in around the 9th or 10th Japanese volume, somewhere in there, Near is playing with toys at a Christmas tree, and I had this idea. It was cute, and very random, and this appeared in my mind. There are just a few things you should know before hand (for those who probably are reading this because of the characters, and to get a small timeline established):

The **SPK (Special Provisions for Kira)** is acting on its own apart from America because the United States doesn't want Kira to kill their political leaders. They have temporarily relocated in Japan to focus on Kira's origins, and there are only four: Near, Rester, Gevanni, and Hal Lidner. Mello has been to the headquarters in America and knows of Near's presence in Japan, but Near hasn't informed him of their specific location.

And now, with that taken care of... on with the fic!

Oh wait. **Disclaimer**, I don't own this. Characters belong to Gods Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, the Kiras of today's youthful mischief. Oh, do I worship them...

_Now_, with the fic!

**That Wonderful Time Of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**Plans**

Rester thought it was odd. He sat in one of the swivel chairs of the headquarters, blonde hair combed neatly in his usual style, white shirt pressed and clean as possible. He always wore the same pale-blue tie, with a pair of dark brown or light khaki slacks. For some reason, Near preferred if things were so constant, so predictable; Rester believed it was so he could focus on things out of the ordinary. It seemed plausible, for he wasn't always the only one in such normal clothes. Hal always wore a simple suit, and Gevanni always wore a dark suit and a black tie. Always.

And Near... he wore pajamas. Sometimes, it made Rester wonder if the boy wore them because he didn't want to change, or if he had fears of change. The white-haired kid was just a kid, so small and frail, surrounded by his toys, despite his age. Many times, Rester looked in his direction and watched him guide around his toy jet in the air, listening as he mildly chuckled upon watching the model aircraft crash into a Transformer.

_'Is he eighteen or eight?'_ Rester asked himself numerous times.

"Woooo, rarrr."

They were soft noises, rarely escaping his pale lips, but escaping nonetheless. Near sure liked his toys. They made Rester wonder if the boy was sure he was in reality and not some abnormal dreamworld. It all just seemed to fit. Especially with his awkward requests given at random times, like earlier today.

_Near lifted himself from the ground after around an hour of playing silently. He hadn't spoken to anyone since his earlier request of Gevanni to monitor his current suspect. Hal was out of headquarters, playing bodyguard to Miss Takada, and it left only Rester with the white-haired boy and the small gathering of toys._

_"Rester... do you know how to decorate a Christmas tree?"_

_The question sent Rester off guard, and he looked up with confusion at the boy sitting on the ground near his chair. He stared at the boy calmly, his brows furrowed as he tried to connect the question with anything. The date - December twelfth, two-thousand nine. That made... some sort of sense, he figured. It didn't touch the Kira case at all. But with Near, many things didn't always connect at first. "Yes," he answered, "I do."_

_Near's head of pale locks bobbed up and down lightly, and he turned back to the toy in his hand. "Please, Rester. Could you buy a Christmas tree? For here?"_

It had been very confusing, but Rester had gone out that evening and bought a tree, as well as quite a few ornaments, which he carried in a box under one hand while struggling with a six-foot evergreen under the other. Somehow, he managed to get it in and had it situated in a corner of the SPK headquarters. Near sat in front of it on the first night, slowly placing decorations on.

At first, they were small, ornamental, spherical items hung upon them, in colors red, gold, silver, blue, green, and the occasional magenta. Near wasn't much of a fan of pink, but he had no problem placing the few on the tree. Rester, Hal, and Gevanni watched him in confusion as he hung them one at a time, first at the bottom, then stretching his hand up, until finally he required some assistance.

The next day, twelve days before Christmas, Rester was presented with a list. After he just sat about and listened for clues on the news, he was confronted by the small child, who looked up at him with his dark eyes and held a sheet of paper.

_"Near... you don't eat chocolate..." Rester found himself saying. Well, then again, Near didn't seem to eat anything, ever. It was a bit alarming, for the boy was so frail and thin it made a person wonder how he was still alive. Of course, he wasn't going to deny the list, but he had to comment, as he scanned the paper. Seventeen different brands of chocolate, from specific bars to decorated shapes to variety boxes. Those weren't the only things on the list, but also a cross-shaped necklace, a leather jacket, and a silver necklace._

_Near looked at him calmly. "Get those for me. They're for Mello."_

_Rester was confused, but nonetheless nodded and rose._

It was a present under the tree by the sixteenth. Actually, five presents, with tags all marked "For Mello". The three of them watched him quietly as he sat by the tree, playing like a grade-schooler with his tiny toys, now and then manipulating one, rearranging sets of others. They weren't sure what he wanted, what he could do. He wanted Mello to visit for Christmas.

That was highly unlikely. This was a race, between Mello and Near, on who would catch Kira first. They couldn't just put that on hiatus because it was the holiday season, especially when they knew Kira wasn't one to let days go by without doing something. They knew Mello was in Japan, but one thing they hadn't told him was that they were as well. Possibly, Mello didn't know they were across the globe as he was, yet possibly they did. They couldn't just find him and tell him to come, so the offer of an open door stood.

One afternoon, Rester finally decided to question Near's belief in his new rival.

_"Near..." Rester spun around in his chair, the seventeen television screens muted as he called the young detective's name._

_"Yes, Rester?" The boy didn't bother to look up._

_"A question. How are you sure Mello knows you're here?" he asked. "Nobody told him we were here."_

_And for once, Near's eyes turned upward, and a small, cunning smile found his lips. "Because," he replied, "I know Mello. He'll come."_

Rester and the others couldn't help but doubt. Mello, though brilliant, was fairly unpredictable, spastic as a sugar-hyped child given a city to roam in - hell, he _was_ that sugar-hyped child, given all of Japan to search through. Hal sighed one afternoon and told Rester to let him be, knowing Near had to have had some method in knowing this.

After all, Near wanted Mello for Christmas, and he usually got what he wanted.

.**one**END.

Okay, do you guys like? Hate? What?

I think I'm on a roll with this, and hopefully, all of it will be up by, you guessed it, CHRISTMAS 2006!!!

Of course, that leaves me... ONE DAY!!!!!! If not two; but I've only got one gift to open and high chance is I'll be online anyway. I don't really wanna spend all Christmas working on fanfics, but if that's what it takes to finish it, I will!!!

**:Darkness Princess.** On a roll! Doused in Chocolate! Yummy!


	2. Invitations, Denials, Suspicions

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Two**

Disclaimer - the great Gods, Obata and Ohba, own the characters... and probably Japan, too. I just kinda own the arrangement of the words again.

Hope you guys enjoy this, it was kinda written quickly... Just to put it up and keep it moving.

Okay, so the random ramblings earlier were all cleared up when my friend told me the chapters for me. It's funny, I looked at the picture again and cracked up.

Now, it might stray a bit from the storyline, but I plan on finishing it where it's just a filler story!

Enjoy!

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**Invitations, Denials, Suspicions**

Life was dreadful. He lay on the couch of his friend's horrid apartment, the scent of smoke and chocolate filling the air. He had already gone through seven bars of chocolate that afternoon alone and it irritated him to think that he might have to stop eating these. He hadn't gotten his check from Wammy's House, and he didn't think he would have it in time to last his next few chocolate bars.

In the pantry of Matt's shelf sat four bars, enough to last him... around three hours. He tugged the wrapper down the current bar he held, sniffing it for a moment or two before gingerly taking a bite. He didn't trust his throat. Ever since basically inhaling burning air, he hadn't been able to eat much at all. Just now could he really blink his left eye, vision not always working perfectly, though it was fine enough for him; he was smart enough to at least close his eyes when he rigged the explosions.

But right now, it really sucked. He hadn't moved much, using this afternoon as his break. Though he didn't take many breaks, a trooper at heart, he wasn't in the mood to put up with idiots and murderers. Strangely, he received a laugh when he told Matt, who ever-so-kindly reminded him of his mafia days just a few months before.

Speaking of Matt... He had his cell phone resting on his lap, waiting for the phone to ring. Earlier, he sent Matt out on surveillance, and the brunette was to alert him if anything suspicious met his eyes. Plus, he was also supposed to return by around six, hopefully with dinner, and call if anything had happened or if he was going to be late. He hadn't called, and Mello was getting a bit irritated.

"Damn it, Matt..." Mello muttered, lifting the bar to his teeth. He took a small bite, then rolled his eyes upward, breaking off a rather large piece. Using his tongue, he slid the piece further into his mouth, then closed his dark orbs, his tongue returning to the bar as the piece dissolved into his mouth.

Life was horrible.

Now, why wasn't Matt calling? It was almost seven!

The phone vibrated and buzzed along his thigh, and Mello couldn't help but grin around the bar. It was a funny feeling, but it did tell him that he had a call. He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear without reading the screen.

"Where are you, Matt? What, no ramen in Japan at all?"

"Of course there's ramen in Japan..."

It wasn't Matt's voice. Mello stared with wide eyes, moving it from his ear once before returning it.

"Near?"

"Yes. Are you hungry, Mello?"

Mello couldn't help but give a slight laugh. "No, I'm not. Matt's out looking for food," he replied. "But that's completely beside the point. What do you want, Near?"

"I'd like to extend an offering to you," Near replied. "Christmas. You can bring Matt if you wish, but I want you to join me for Christmas."

That... was the weirdest offering Mello had ever heard. Immediately, he knew he wouldn't like it, whether it came with a catch or was just a friendly offering. There was no way in hell he could agree to meet Near; they were enemies, sworn opponents to the one who could prove himself as L's successor. He wasn't going to give in just because Near wanted him there!

"No."

"Please come, Mello," Near spoke again, his voice calm and level.

That was bad news. This wasn't an offering, this was an order.

Like Mello followed orders. The blonde laughed, crunching into his chocolate bar loudly. He ate calmly, oddly, and snickered into the phone, his voice a tad muffled when he spoke, due to the melting chocolate on his tongue. "No, Near. Merry Christmas."

**:x:x:**

Near couldn't bring himself to frown. Mello was being disagreeable as always. He didn't cooperate with Near, not since their childhood, and rarely even then. The blonde would rather hold grudges than work toward a common goal; but if Mello wasn't going to agree, then Near couldn't do anything, right?

Near returned his Kira lego to a branch of the large evergreen tree sitting in headquarters. Rester found it to be a bit annoying, for it blocked a portion of the hallway, and Rester wasn't as thin as Hal or Gevani or as attached to the floor as Near was, but he never voiced many of them, only through grunts. Near turned to his tall, blonde employee and a small, cunning smile formed on his face.

"Rester..."

"Yes, Near?"

"May I send you to pick something up for me?"

**:x:x:**

Once again, Rester sat in the driver's seat of a car, his hands tightly gripping onto the steering wheel. He was getting a bit annoyed with Near's random trips to who-knows-where, but right now, he was okay with it. Of course, he agreed to the terms mainly because he didn't have to always use brute force. He wasn't sure why Near insisted he wear the Santa hat, but so long as he didn't kill anyone and wasn't very recognized, he'd be alright.

His dark blue car finally slowed to a stop outside a convenience store, the first location given by Near. Though he didn't know where his blonde friend was, he knew the location of the accomplice. Inside the store, he could see four customers and two employees. Both employees had jet black hair and wore bright blue aprons with the store logo imprinted on the front; one wiped the floors, one stood at the counter. There was an old woman, a young teenager, and two young adults walking about in the store.

The one customer in question caught his eye immediately, from the orange goggles to the striped shirt, and the seven chocolate bars in his hand. Near knew that the accomplice would most likely buy chocolate, and this location was one of the only three which sold Mello's favorite brand. Though it was winter, it didn't seem to bother the subject since he didn't even appear to feel it as he just took his bag and made his way outside, pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his jeans.

Rester took this as the time to act. He took a few steps forward, and the young man looked up.

"Hmm...?"

"I need you to come with me."

He lifted his jacket to show his gun, and the boy in front of him frowned. High chance was, he wasn't armed, due to the gun policy in this country.

"Isn't there something against that?" he asked calmly, speaking in muddled English behind the cigarette.

Rester grabbed his arm.

**:x:x:**

At the SPK headquarters, a car arrived, a passenger sitting unhappily in the back seat, Rester driving the car. Near smiled to the lego toys in the Christmas tree.

.**two**END.

No, I don't quite know what I'm doing anymore, but I hope you guys like it! Do read and review, tell me what you think of this less-than-one-hour installment!

And if I work this quickly, I might get up another chapter or two tonight!

**:Darkness Princess.** On a sugar low and caffeinated high.


	3. Returning a Favor

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Three**

Yes. I know I'm crazy... chapter three already! I'm on a new record!

The fans of my digimon fics must be jealous by now, seeing my rate of posting this story, compared to my rate of posting those...

Oh well, I'm addicted to this fandom currently.

**Disclaimer** says: The characters belong to gods Ohba and Obata, and probably Japan does too. But I own the word arrangements. Yay me!

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**Returning a Favor**

Mello hated this. Matt hadn't returned at all, and the blonde was certain something was wrong. After all, Matt would have at least called, and he wouldn't've gotten such a bizarre invitation from his rival. This was uncomfortable, and Mello wasn't in much of a mood to deal with it.

Anyway, even if he were to go to Near's, there were a few problems:

**One **- Mello did not know where Near currently was. The other detective-in-training had an advanced computer system which restricted the number from being tracked. Though he had a number to call in response, for purely connective purposes only, he couldn't track the location.

**Two **- He needed to find Matt. Though he was certain Matt could take care of himself, he didn't feel like having his friend drop by nine days later starting a new problem. Anyway, he needed Matt's excellent hacking skills, as well as his motorcycle. Currently, they were sharing one, since Mello had only stolen a car, and hadn't gone to buy himself any one yet; he and Matt were going to buy one for him the day after Christmas.

**Three **- Mello didn't get Near a Christmas gift. He knew Near's main passions in life - detective work and toys - but he didn't want to buy any. After all, it was his rival, and he truly didn't feel like buying his rival anything, especially since he didn't plan on seeing him. But if he had to...

Toy stores would still be open by nine, wouldn't they? It was barely seven-fifteen, three days before Christmas, he was sure he could get something, drop it off tonight, and then tell Near to leave him alone.

"Wait a damn minute..." Mello muttered, sitting up. His burns pained him as he moved quickly, but he ignored the stinging as he pulled his red jacket over his shoulders. He preferred this jacket over his old leathery ones due to the fact that it wasn't leather anymore, and its hood - finally, a jacket with a hood! - had a fur-lining, which was gentle when it brushed against his wounds. Matt had so gratefully pointed him into the fur-filled section of the department store where he found it, and bought red because they were out of black.

Either way, both colors looked good on him.

And no matter what he was thinking currently, he had a purpose. He _really_ needed to find Matt.

So he did what he should've thought of quite a while ago. He picked up his phone. Flipping it open, he hit the speed-dial for Matt. The phone rang once, twice...

**:x:x:**

It was an uncomfortable sensation. Matt wasn't even sure why he agreed, but he figured this was more logical than being shot. This crazy blonde man, definitely American, had him handcuffed in the back seat, after threatening him with a gun and telling him to follow him. Matt didn't know what this crazy man in the santa hat wanted, but the high chance was that he knew Matt was with Mello.

Either that or he knew Matt hacked into that French Government official website to make sure they truly weren't up to anything...

By this point, he could only speculate as he sat quietly in the backseat, his goggles pushed around his neck and replaced with blindfolds. That was an irritating move in itself, for the man, whoever he was, saw the pale rings and bands around his face, the reason sometimes Mello called him the Retarded Racoon once or twice, and could now possibly laugh about it.

Of course, he could only imagine the man laughing in the front, for it was mostly silent. Besides the soft sound of the wind against the car that night, Matt couldn't hear much of anything in the car. He blamed the blindfold which passed over his ears as well, but he doubted it actually prevented him from hearing anything.

But right now, his main concern happened to be the phone in his pocket, which shook against his skin. Oddly arousing, but very uncomfortable. There wasn't time for this.

"Uh... kidnapper guy," Matt called, his voice calm, with the slightest traces of irritability.

"Yes?" the man responded. "I _am_ sorry about this."

"Okay... I don't get what you're doing this for," he said, then muttered, "unless you're French." He sighed. "But... I'm gettin' a call here... kinda need to answer..."

"If the call is from Mello, it can wait."

Now, Matt was sure he was only being used. Again. Mello was using his resources to get to his goal; they were working together to help Mello defeat Near in the battle for the L position. And now he was being used to get to Mello.

"If you work for Near, you should know that this is completely against the rules. You can't handicapp Mello," Matt stated.

"This isn't related to the Kira case."

"Oh... then why the hell are you kidnapping me?"

"Because Near told me to."

"And do you always do what your Mommy says?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will. And you're in no room to talk, Racoon boy."

Damn. The Racoon joke... Matt scowled for a moment and slouched in the seat, until finally the car rolled to a stop. So long as he wasn't being killed now, he didn't quite care where he was being taken. But he knew Mello was going to be pissed.

:x:x:

Near couldn't help but feel rather glad when he noticed the car from the parking lot on camera. It was Rester returning with his passenger, and he continued to watch until he vanished from sight. A few minutes later, Rester entered, leading in a tall young man, blindfold over his eyes instead of goggles, hands cuffed behind his back. He stood at a slight slouch, a small frown on his face.

"Thank you, Rester. Please, uncuff him," Near asked.

Rester pulled off the handcuffs and soon the blindfolds, and Near pointed to a chair. Matt didn't seem to look, eyes shut as he used his hands to return the goggles to his face. But once the orange-tinted ocular-wear was returned to his face, he glanced immediately at Near, frowning.

"What the hell is your problem, anyway?" he asked.

"Welcome to the SPK, Matt," Near greeted. "Please, have a seat. You'll be here a while."

"Like hell I won't." Matt spun around, ready to leave, and found himself looking at Rester. The man seemed a lot taller now than he had earlier, a lot bigger as well. He could definitely knock Matt out if it was called for.

"Yes you will, Matt. Please, let us refrain from violence in the holiday spirit. Have a seat."

Damn. Matt dropped onto the chair, crossing his arms as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He placed it in his mouth, then began searching for a lighter in one of his eleven pockets. He couldn't find it. Double damn.

And Near was looking at him with legos in his hand.

Damn it all.

:x:x:

"We have Matt," Near stated plainly.

Mello had been afraid of that. Already, he headed to Matt's new favorite convenience store in Japan, which sold not only Mello's favorite brand of chocolate, but Matt's favorite brand of cigarettes and a few interesting magazines of pornographic material. Mello had been dragged into there once or twice and found himself laughing over the hentai he found.

That was most likely where Matt had been taken. As Mello arrived, after taking a bus and walking - and suffering the harassment of a little five-year-old who saw the red coat and mistook the fur for a beard and immediately asked him if he was Santa, numerous times - he noticed the motorcycle sitting in its parking place. High chance was, the man hadn't entered the store, to avoid getting his face on camera.

Mello entered the store and bought a chocolate bar, while on the phone with Near. "Uh-huh," he said plainly. "Why?"

As he left the store, he made his way to the bike and sat down calmly. Matt always advised Mello to wear a helmet, to prevent wind from damaging his skin, but because Matt didn't wear one, and Mello hadn't brought it along, he was stuck without it. Damn.

"Because I told you, Mello, I want you to come to the headquarters for Christmas."

"And I already declined. Twice," Mello replied. He swung a leg over, straddling the motorcycle. Slipping the chocolate bar into the inner pocket of his jacket, he reached into another pocket for the spare key to the motorcycle.

"Mello... you know where the SPK headquarters is, correct?" Near asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But who cares. Just let Matt go, tell him I'll be taking his bike for a spin. Buh-bye, dork."

Mello hung up the phone, dropping the electronic item into the pocket as well, next to the chocolate bar. The motorcycle began its hum as Mello turned it on, then grasped the handles, hood pulled over his face as he backed out of the parking lot and took off down the street, knowing he'd have to find Matt. But his main problem was figuring out where in Japan the SPK moved the headquarters.

Stupid Near. Mello knew this would take a while.

.**three**END.

Okay, yes, I'm just being cooky, but this is getting oddly entertaining. Already, I've gotten reviews! Yay!

I'd like to thank **Sissy Samurai** and **jaxie-lv** for reading, and not hating it! You both get cookies! Yes, **jaxie-lv**, there really aren't, but Near's so entertaining, especially when he's in control. I can just see Rester as an errand boy, teehee. And **Sissy Samurai**, hehe, Near's crazy powerful, ain't he? A bundle of control in oversized pajamas, everyone fear!!!

Now, others, leave feedback on chapter three and you all get cookies too!

**:Darkness Princess.** fa la la la la, la la la la!


	4. The Weirdest People on Christmas Eve

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Four**

Oh, the torture. I hadn't been up an hour by the time I hopped on a computer and started writing this.

My morning thanks go to Shin-Ora, and of course I'll update soon! See?! By Christmas!!!!

Yes, I'm crazy.

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**The Weirdest People On Christmas Eve...**

Mello didn't understand why he had to do this. The wind brushing past his face as he sped down the streets irritated him, yet he knew he couldn't slow down. At this time of night, the only people on the streets were shopaholics looking for midnight bargains and teenage street racers. He definitely wasn't going shopping - by now, he was set on _not_ meeting with Near, and _definitely not_ buying him a present - so that just left him the other category. Being nineteen and a badass, it all worked out for him.

He came to a halt outside a toy store. It was open for the next full twenty-four hours, for parents needing to buy last-minute gifts for their children while the kiddies slept inside. They had a few stores do this, and Mello could remember sending Roger to one of those when he realized that Santa wasn't real and wrote a new presents draft a day before Christmas. He could always remember what Near wrote: _"Santa, I don't need anything. Please make sure everyone is happy. Near"_ Even at the ripe age of ten, Mello would call him a dumbass for that letter.

Was he actually _considering_ it?!

Mello scowled. No, he definitely wasn't! He just needed to find Matt and get him out of there. Matt was with Near, and Near wanted Mello, which said that this entire thing was a trap. But Mello already knew that; Near was cunning, but then again, so was he...

He parked the bike and walked into the toy store.

**:x:x:**

Near fixed a dark look onto the transformer he held. Matt was standing by an open window, smoking quietly, as he reasoned. Near had kidnapped Mello's good friend and needed partner, and he hadn't even come to get him. Of course, Near knew Mello couldn't be heartless, for the blonde did have compassion, and he did want to hang out with his friend, but why was he making him wait so long?

Though he was patient, the white-platinum-haired boy could only wait so long before he did something.

He turned to Rester, who sat at one of the screens, listening to Gevani, and it gave Near an idea.

"Matt, what apartment are you staying in currently?" he asked.

Matt turned from the window. "Am I supposed to tell you that so you can unwillingly drag Mello over here?"

"Yes. Now, I don't want violence--"

"But you'll use it anyway. Near, you're sadistic."

"I don't mean to be. Please, tell me your apartment."

Matt just leaned over and placed the cigarette in his mouth again, before blowing out a ring. He didn't even seem to care anymore. Currently, his eyes were focused on the streets, squinting through the darkness and the orange tint of his goggles, and Near could only question why he was smoking so intently out the window.

Look-out, maybe?

A few motorcycles hummed, and Near switched view on a monitor to the outside camera. Street racers, five of them... could Mello possibly be in the group? Perhaps the one in the short leather jacket? With a helmet, it would be hard to tell.

Near braved the smoke and the cold and made his way to the window, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Is he out there?" Near asked. "Do you see him?"

Matt found himself grinning slightly. "Maybe." Definitely, Mello wasn't in that group, and definitely, he wasn't sure where this place was. If Near was going through such lengths as to kidnap him, Matt wasn't going to help him.

Right now, Matt would've been eating chocolate-sprinkled ramen cups in front of an entertaining late-night Japanese game show, Mello curled up next to him devouring his candy bars as always. He didn't feel like smoking alone at a cold window when he could just smoke inside at his apartment and eat ramen, and his irritation was going to come out in a reluctance to give in to his kidnapper's demands.

Near watched them go, then sighed, moving to sit down on the floor again. He picked up a toy, which Matt recognized as 'T-Bot' from their days at Wammy's House. As Near made it move around on the ground with one hand, his other hand pointed to a drawer on the side. "Matt, you have two gifts under the tree. Feel free to open one."

"Presents?"

Matt couldn't help but put out the cigarette and scramble over to the tree.

As he ripped apart the wrapping paper, Near asked him a question.

"Was he over there?"

"Dude! It's a PSP-Xbrand!" he said happily, tugging at the box. "No, he wasn't... anyone got a knife?"

**:x:x:**

Hal was at her new hotel room, a few minutes away by car to the SPK headquarters. She was taking a nice shower, the hot water running across her body so delicately. It felt great not having to worry on Christmas Eve, and to just take a nice midnight shower. She had to return to headquarters in around an hour, but she planned on enjoying her shower first. The gifts for her friends at the workplace, plus, oddly, one for Mello.

Mello knew where her apartment was. He knew her last apartment, and strangely, she felt an odd attraction to the young blonde. It could've been his scars, or his take-charge attitude. Near had his power through wisdom and plans; Mello demanded it. And if Near were forcing Mello over, he would be able to receive his present.

She finally turned off the water and reached for her towel. Wrapping it around her naked form, she smiled and soon stepped out. That was a very nice -

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

A tall blonde stood in her bathroom, gun in hand, leaning against the door. This was eerily familar - actually, it was exactly like the last time, only she had heard him coming. She didn't think anyone would've come to kidnap her, especially on Christmas Eve.

But what better of a day.

"Hello, Hal," he greeted with a smirk.

"H-hi, Mello..."

She found herself subconsciously tugging the towel around herself more. He smirked, then threw her a robe, before shaking his head slightly.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to kill you. You've done this once before, you know how. I'm going to wait right outside this door, and you're going to get dressed. Then you're going to take me to the headquarters. Got it?"

Hal nodded, smiling slightly. "Off to business already, Mello?"

He placed on his face a look of mild sadness. "Unfortunately, yes. When people are kidnapped, it's odd that you have to find them before they begin causing trouble. You know?"

"Possibly. So you know Near has Matt?"

Mello nodded. "Near told me himself. Now... Hal... you're going to cooperate with me, right?"

"I guess I have no other choice..." She sighed and began to dry her hair.

Mello stepped out of the room. Hal was attractive, too damn hot at times, but Mello didn't like women who went along with this. He liked his people forced into submission.

She came out ten minutes later, wearing a red shirt with her black suit. He handed her a Santa hat, and she smiled. "Thank you, Mello."

"Whatever. Ready?"

"I bought you a present."

Mello cocked an eyebrow. This woman was weird.

**:x:x:**

Matt was occupied, like the happy game-obsessed child he was, his fingers moving rapidly to his new video game. He had been given a pair of headphones so he could hear all the screams of his massacred game victims, already overjoyed by the pleasure of slaughtering programmed people.

And he called Near sadistic?

Near couldn't help but shake his head as he fiddled with T-Bot and his transformer, his eyes now and then turning to the door. Hal should return soon, and Mello should be coming...

A car pulled to stop out front, and Hal looked around, a cell phone at her ear. She soon hung up and walked inside the building, pushing the door open as she appeared in the main room. Near looked at her oddly.

"Hal...?" he asked. "You're late."

"Sorry. I was held up in traffic. And I had a little visitor..."

Near nodded. "So he knows."

"Yes."

**:x:x:**

Mello stood outside another all-night toy store. After Hal drove down to the SPK location, he made a U-turn, knowing that he couldn't bust in and save his friend without bringing something. Hal told him that Near wasn't going to let him go with Matt just because he walked in with a gun. Last time, two more guns were pointed at him, and none of them were afraid to die.

This just sucked, again. Mello sighed and walked into the store. He turned to the first person he saw at the counter and leaned on the counter, tilting his head so that hair fell into his face, over his scar.

"Where are the puzzles?" he asked.

.**four**END.

Yeah, not my best work, but I have to help mom set up a bed before I finish. It took longer... but hopefully, just a few more chapters and I'll be done!

**:Darkness Princess.** is sneezy.


	5. The Great Dilemma

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Five**

I must be on some retarded roll with strange sauce... I dunno what happened. But mom went to sleep by the time I put chappy 4 up, so I'm on 5 now! Yay!

Enjoy!

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**The Great Dilemma**

Hal sat and watched Matt play his video game. He was grossly immersed in the morbid activity of slaughtering make-believe people, but if it brought him joy, she wasn't going to question it. Her main curiosity lay in Mello's relationship with Matt. They were just friends, she was sure, since she doubted Mello wasn't straight. But when it came to blondes with feminine haircuts - she had seen the picture of the young, girly-looking Mello - it made her wonder. Surely, all that tight leather didn't mean anything... it could just say he was kinky.

She wasn't sure. And anything, what would he see in Matt? The boy had obviously tuned out reality, not wanting food, sleep, or even bathroom priviledges, so long as he played with his video game. He wasn't even smoking, but rather, chewing on the headphone's wires, and mashing buttons.

"Think he gets hungry?" Rester wondered aloud.

"He has to eventually," Near responded. "It doesn't seem like he's eaten. He smokes more when he eats, but right now, he's chewing on things."

Rester and Hal looked at him, then at each other. That was odd, but logical. They began to wonder if he had eaten. Rester leaned forward and whispered to Hal, "Does _he_ eat?" And she could only shrug.

Near missed their inquiry, as he played with his toy. A few minutes passed before Matt's cell phone rang on the desk. Near took it and answered. "Hello, Mello."

"Hello. Keep Matt for me for a few days, okay?"

Near's eyes widened. "You're not going to come pick him up?" That might have been a bluff, from Mello deciding his friend wasn't worth coming after only to sneak out and get him, or Mello truly didn't want to come. Near was certain it was the first one.

"Keep him. I'll get him on the twenty-ninth."

"But that's after Christmas, Mello. We won't feed him..."

Mello laughed. "Go for it, Matt doesn't like food much. He eats wires and rubber coating, like he is right now."

Near looked around quickly. Matt did sit in the room near the window, meaning, he could be seen from anyone as high up as they were. Lidner moved to the window and peered out, to the building across the street. She couldn't see anyone, and she frowned, shaking her head.

"Mello, please, just come," Near urged once more.

Mello laughed again. "Bye, Near." He hung up.

Near sighed and turned to Hal. "You were with him earlier. Find him."

**:x:x:**

Mello had gone back to Matt's apartment, where he sat on the couch, irritated with what rested on the fabric beside him. A few boxes, some bright ribbon, and this odd thing called wrapping paper. Sure that Matt hadn't given away any details, he was on his way to making his surprise. Hal told him what Near had gotten Matt for Christmas, and Matt always chewed on wire when he played his video games. High chance was that Matt was chewing and killing.

That was all great. Except...

This. Damn wrapping paper! He knew he couldn't wrap a present to save his life. Back at the orphanage, Roger taught him the fine art of Tissue Paper and Fancy Bags, but the only thing the store had left was wrapping paper. And one roll of tape. He already had scissors.

He wasn't sure what he needed to do.

Linda had given that one really idiotic demonstration, and he didn't pay attention... One step away from wrapping these thing in plastic bags, when he had an idea. Who said they had to be neat? Cutting out a rather large square, he placed in a box, then wrapped it around to surround it. He then circled the tape around a circle and left the top to poof. Using the ribbons, he wrapped them around and made a large bow.

First one didn't look too shabby. By the time he finished, he felt, strangely, happier.

Of course, not happy enough to meet up with Near, but, well...

He threw the presents into a red bag and grabbed his coat, tugging the hood over his head. This was rather irritating; now he'd have to carry something on the motorcycle. It already irritated him, but he couldn't do anything about that now. With a soft sigh, he made his way to the bike.

**:x:x:**

So Mello knew the location. Matt was still occupied, moved somewhat simply to a different room to continue playing without being a distraction. Actual outside security of the building was relaxed, as Gevani was away and Hal sat inside with Near and Rester. She was currently keeping an eye on Matt, who now and then looked up to show her something. Just like a kid, and right now, Hal was playing Resident Mello, minus the "dumbass" and the "that's so fake, go do something else" comments.

Near sighed and lifted a knee, reaching for his train set. He hadn't hooked it up, but he planned on laying out the tracks around the headquarters.

Gevani's signal on the screen beeped. The subject had been spotted, and now lay in his custody, he said, giving a thumbs up to the screen.

It took him only fifteen minutes to drag in the unconscious figure.

Near almost jumped for joy.

Until he realized...

"Gevani, that's not him!"

.**five**END.

Yes... yes, I know I'm mental. And there is your chapter five! It's shorter than the others mainly because I might finish on seven instead of six. But who knows. It just depends on how long I feel like writing.

I hope this isn't too horrible.

**:Darkness Princess.** I like sugar...


	6. Wrong Elf!

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Six**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah, am crazy. But not stopping!!!!

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**Wrong Elf!!!**

A young, thin teenager in black leather pants was being held on his feet by Gevani. He had blonde hair passing his shoulders, and what could be seen behind that curtain of messy locks, he could see a scar running down the boy's cheek. An uncanny resemblance, except his two black eyes weren't quite the marks of insomnia.

"Who the hell's that?"

Matt stood in the doorway, Lidner with the PSP-Xbrand as he glanced around. He finally put it down, it seemed, and he didn't chew on the wires of the earphones, which he left in his ears for convenience. He had a plain, but confused, look on his face, sent toward the mysterious individual in the room.

"Not Mello..." Near complained.

Gevani sighed. "I thought... just so dark... and... he had the motorcycle...

**:x:x:**

Mello laughed as his motorcycle dashed along the side streets. He had run into a beaten-up blonde, who lay unconscious on the street, and grinned. A man ran toward him with a gun, calling his name. The blonde in his arms stirred, and he pushed the kid forward.

The kid was a fighter, Mello would give him that. But one swift chop to the neck, and he was unconscious. Mello watched as the man, Gevani - one of Near's men, no doubt - made his way to the car, dragging along this random boy.

Now, Mello laughed as he took off down the sidewalks. He wasn't sure what Near would do, but right now, Mello didn't care. He wasn't going to hurt Matt, so Mello didn't worry. Instead, he made his way to the headquarters and placed the bag at the door. Calmly, he turned around and walked back to his bike.

**:x:x:**

The boy had his wounds treated and now sat in a chair and swore as Rester searched for his parents.

Gevani couldn't understand how he had missed that. The boy was so unlike Mello now that he looked at it, but earlier, there was no alternative. From the tattered red coat to the black clothing, it was just like Mello. Matt had taken a break from the game and identified the jacket as Mello's, meaning Mello had set Gevani up for failure. Gevani was surprised he had fallen for it.

"Does that mean Mello's out there without a jacket?" Hal asked. "Near..."

"Go find him," Near told her. "Next time, don't let him go." He tossed her a cell phone. "You have his number, correct?"

She nodded. This was getting strange. But nonetheless, she left, and soon called upstairs.

"There's a bag down here... with presents. They're labeled for us..."

She took a picture with her phone and sent it to them. Near grinned. "He knows we're here."

**:x:x:**

Hal hadn't been able to reach Mello on the phone until nine forty-two that night. Near was still in headquarters, getting rather impatient; Rester told her he was actually building more tracks. There were at least three trains running on one massive set in the SPK, and there would soon be two more if Mello didn't arrive. They had presents from him, wrapped rather oddly, under the tree, waiting for Christmas morning, when they opened just about everything. There weren't too many gifts per person under the tree, but compiled with the amount of people, there were almost twenty.

Mello would be there, and he would open gifts, if Near made him. But to get him to open them, he'd have to get to the gifts first. Hal was searching, and she had been for a while, until she found the figure of a cold, pale blonde standing near a motorcycle, dark, shaggy locks falling into his face. He looked as if he had frozen to the bike, when he didn't respond to her first call.

By the time she reached him, he had moved, ready to jump onto the motorcycle and speed away, but he didn't. He just grabbed onto the handles, a knee on the seat.

"You took a while," he said, looking rather irritated. The scar upon his face seemed to glow in contrast with his skin while he stood there, waiting.

"Sorry. I couldn't find you at all. Near says you need to come, he's not letting you out of this."

Mello laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe _you'll_ take me in?" he asked. "Not to underestimate you or anything, but... well..." It was self-explanatory. She was smitten and he had an advantage.

She took a step forward, and a gun was pointed at his head.

He heard another click. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Gevani standing there, a frown on his face. "That was a cheap trick earlier. Come on, Mello."

Mello laughed and crossed his arms. "Shoot. I dare you, I'm not afraid."

Something clicked.

**:x:x:**

Matt was irritated with this. Mello was wanted, and by this point, he knew all Near wished for was his blonde friend to be around for Christmas. And Mello refusing to come was mainly an ego battle. There were always having these battles, and Matt knew this was when he should step in. It hadn't taken him much time to go to the jacket and take out a partially-eaten chocolate bar and begin his exit, though it did take him a few minutes to force his way past Rester. By the time he had run downstairs, he realized he had none of his hijacking gear on him, and soon needed Rester to drive the car.

The entire ride was around half an hour, as they scouted all the usual places, heading to different destinations which passed Matt's true searches, until they received the call from Lidner. They had Mello at gunpoint by the time Rester and Matt arrived, and came to a stop a few feet away.

Matt climbed out first and slid over the car's front hood swiftly, then landed in front of Mello. "You might as well--"

"Not you too..." Mello sighed, but soon something caught his nose. He sniffed the air, then looked at Matt suspiciously.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff. For a moment, he just smoked, as Mello eyed him with curiosity, Lidner and Gevani wondering if they had been forgotten. They stood quietly and merely watched for a little as Matt seemed to let Mello merely sniff and wait, until finally Mello's hand expectantly shot out. Matt held up the chocolate bar and as Mello reached for it, Matt grabbed his arm.

"Okay, got him, let's go."

Mello soon found himself being forced into a car, one hand tightly held by Matt's as a seatbelt was fastened over him. By this time, the confusion and the cold weather was to blame as he just started eating the chocolate bar quietly.

"Matt..?" Mello asked softly.

Matt looked at him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

The brunette shrugged and slouched in his chair. "They were gonna keep me, you know... consider this payback for taking so long. Anyway, he's got gifts, and he doesn't plan on killing you."

"He'd better not. Or you're going down first."

**:x:x:**

With everyone gone, Near had a few minutes to redecorate. Only using four tracks, he took his time away from the fifth to climb on a table, oddly stretching hand upward to place something on the ceiling of the room. He could have waited for Rester for the sake of convenience, but he figured it would be too awkward to do such a thing. So instead, he waited until everyone was gone, and added in his decorations. Tinsel lined the ceiling, and an interesting, greenish plant-like item was on the roof.

Near sat down and began to play with T-Bot again, as Gevani opened the door for Matt and Mello. The blonde looked irritated, his face pinkish besides the scar, as he glared at Matt. Near smiled, and beckoned Mello over. When the blonde refused, Matt let go of his rist as Rester gave him a more-than-kind shove.

Soon, Mello was on his hands and knees, a scowl on his face as he looked forward. Near gave him a calm, wanting smile, leaning forward slightly. He pointed upward. Mello's head tilted to look up and eyes widened.

Mistletoe.

.**six**END.

BUAHAHAHAHA!

Yes, shoot me. Shoot me now.

Or wait til I write chapter seven! It should be the ending! Finally. My newest record. One fanfic in a weekend.

I think I'm brilliant!

Either that, or you should really shoot me!

**:Darkness Princess.** In the spirit of the season!


	7. A Happy Holiday

**An SPK Christmas. Chapter Seven.**

Okay, finally, the conclusion! Of course, I know my lack of reviews is most likely due to the fact that people are sleeping and waiting for Santa or they're just not going to read fanfics on Christmas Eve, but don't blame me for trying this.

It was my greatest achievement. It's the first fanfic I've been able to complete in a weekend.

I feel really bad for those who are waiting on my other stories. I promise, I'll finish them soon! But... well... I'm a horrible person, really.

Oh well. Here!

**That Wonderful Time of Year Again**

**by Darkness Princess**

**:x:x:**

**A Happy Holiday**

Mello could not believe he had landed in such a position. First, the fact that Near had driven him to such a thing irritated him, but then to have his best friend turn on him as well was awful. Matt was definitely going to get it when they returned to his apartment, _if_ Near let them return. There were always those odd quirks which came with the white-platinum boy in front of him.

And Near looked so calm. He always looked calm, whether he was bored or so excited he could barely contain it. Mello didn't understand, but right now, he wasn't happy about it. As Near just watched him quietly, Mello glared, wanting to pull out his gun and land bullet upon bullet into his thin chest. The pajamas hid nothing; Mello already knew Near was scrawny as anything... Most likely skinnier than Matt.

He wasn't really sure why he was sitting there still, the angry look plastered on his scarred face, but he hadn't moved. He really needed to move.

Near leaned forward, their faces only inches apart.

Mello needed to move, wanted to... couldn't. The pressure seemed so overwhelming that he could barely breathe.

Near leaned closer, then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mello."

He pressed his lips upon the blonde's, and for a few seconds, the two shared a sweet, gentle kiss under the mistle toe. Near pulled away, leaving his friend blushing and staring, before the boy sat back, breathing heavily.

Matt snickered, stifled it, but soon burst out laughing, reaching into his pocket for a new cigarette. He was still laughing as he finally sparked the end, and ended up coughing and falling into Rester's chair as he attempted to smoke while laughing.

"Matt, shut up..." Mello hissed, his eyes narrowed, though his face still blushed with embarassment.

Hal walked over with a happy grin. If it was still in the holiday mood, and Mello hadn't moved from under the mistletoe... waltzing over, she placed a sweet little kiss on his lips, and soon joined Near by the tree, reaching for a present. "Gevani, this one's yours."

It took Mello a few more seconds to finally move, shifting over to the door, but Rester shook his head and pointed to the tree. Now that he was there, he was stuck for a little. This... really sucked. Or something... that kiss wasn't half bad. He wasn't sure which kiss he meant, but it didn't matter. It was still alarming.

Matt wheeled the chair over, grabbing another present. His eyes lit up with joy behind the orange lenses as he looked at the video game. House of the Dead Nine. More slaughtering, all perfect for him. Mello could only roll his eyes; he didn't want to wake up to another blood-curling scream and think his neighbors are being massacred...

A gift was being presented under his nose. Mello looked up quietly, to see Near sitting in front of him, offering the present with one hand while he twirled a lock of his hair with the other. "Here, Mello... I got you something."

Mello grumbled his thanks, taking the gift with both hands. Then, like a greedy child, he ripped into the wrapping paper, lifting the box lid. His eyes widened...

"You... like?"

Mello was speechless. So he used the one tactic he knew always got him out of words. He grabbed a chocolate bar from the box, tugged off a part of the wrapper, and sunk his teeth into the sweet goodness.

"Oh God..." he murmured, looking up, as if some sort of chocolate-covered dream.

Near couldn't help but smile.

**:x:x:**

A few hours had finally gone by before most of them had gone to sleep to the rooms in the back. Rester gave up on guarding the front door, Hal quit worrying on if they needed cookies and milk and if Gevani bought eggnog, and Matt had finally said his eyes were spinning from the video game. It left three of the six in the first room, Mello lying on his back, his head in Near's lap as Near stroked his soft locks. Matt had ended up falling asleep curled in the office chair.

"Mello?" Near whispered.

Mello's ears opened and stared at his friend. He hadn't been sleeping, and even though his eyes were closed, he was munching on the kisses in his present box. "Wha?" he asked.

"You're not angry at me, are you?"

Mello grinned. "Perhaps. You do piss me off, a lot. Like the entire chase today." The smile faltered, and now he frowned as he looked at Near. "You turned my friend against me, after you kidnapped him, then you get your lackeys to hold me at gunpoint. You should know I don't like being at the wrong end of a barrel..."

Near frowned. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to see you..."

Mello stretched a hand up, chocolate-covered fingers gently running against Near's cheek. "I know, Near," he said calmly. Near's eyes turned toward the smudge of chocolate, and he looked at Mello again, a tad confused.

Compassion?

From Mello?

This was actually rather odd. But everything seemed odd. Mello had bought gifts for other people, then he actually stayed during this entire ordeal of presents and fussing and food. He was perfectly fine with his chocolates, it seemed; if anything, the sweets made him rather submissive to such holiday torture. It was odd, but now Mello seemed calm and peaceful, if not somewhat happy.

Happy with being _with_ Near, instead of being _as far away as possible._ Near felt happy, genuinely happy, and though he didn't smile, he knew that Mello knew. Mello sighed softly, pushing himself to sit up. Near watched him, trying to figure out his next move. He could wake Matt and run, or he could attack the tree, or maybe he was only going to the bathroom. Who knew when it came to an unpredictable genius.

Mello reached into his presents box and pulled out one chocolate item. He unwrapped the foil, crumpling it beneath his fingers, then dropped it. His brown-stained tongue slid out, and soon, he placed the chocolate on it. Near couldn't help but watch in interest at Mello's seductive devouring technique.

He was very surprised when Mello pounced. Chocolate-flavored lips were pressed against Near's, a tongue parting his, touching his own. Slowly, Near felt himself being pushed back, now laying against the tile floor as Mello pounced on top of him, blonde locks falling around both of their faces. Experienced fingers tugged at his white pajamas, sliding across his chest over the cotton fabric. His hand slid up, tugging some of the shirt with it, before moving downward again, sliding down to his waist, lower...

It left Near feeling powerful and breathless when Mello pulled away and sat up, licking his lips with a broad smile as he turned away and reached in for more chocolates.

Near tasted fresh chocolate under the flavor of Mello. A melting Hershey's Kiss lay on his tongue. As he sat up, he shut his mouth quickly and chewed.

Wow... That was some chocolatey kiss.

Near was still watching Mello as he ate the chocolate, disposing half-crumpled foil squares onto the floor next to the box. Mello seemed to ignore him, for a moment or two, before looking up.

Mello looked at him strangely.

"Uh... Mello...?" Near began, ready to ask why he had been kissed. But his next question took a different direction when he noticed the look on Mello's face.

Hunger... pure, dangerous hunger. Mello attacked again, holding his face still with one hand as he began to run his tongue along the chocolate smears on Near's cheek. Near cringed, trying to fight off the blonde, but Mello had always been more active, more powerful. He ran his teeth along Near's cheek, and Mello stiffened.

"Mello, p-ple--ack!"

Mello almost bit him!

He wasn't chocolate!

These were the things that made him almost regret getting Mello to come. But, strangely, it was also a very kinky way of Mello to say something he didn't say out loud.

_Merry Christmas, Near._

.**seven**END.

**(owari)**

Okay, there we go! A cute ending, and something for the fangirls! I read so many Mello x Near fanfics, I just had to throw that in!

Tell me what you guys think, I love your feedback!

**:Darkness Princess.**

**Merry Christmas, minna-san!!**

**(and happy Hanukah and Happy Kwanzaa, and Yay for Dec to the Atheists like the Elrics!)**


End file.
